Software application development is a very dynamic process. Development typically requires a number of steps including the generation of ideas, coding, and testing. In the past, development would often take years to produce an application and months for each update. With the advent of mobile computing, developers are now able to generate updates at a much faster pace, for example, in days or weeks as opposed to months or years. Such an increased pace also requires an increased pace of testing.